


Forbidden love; Q shaman x Alex Jones

by pweebkey



Category: capitol riots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pweebkey/pseuds/pweebkey
Summary: Their relationship is forbidden..... LMAOOO
Relationships: q shaman x alex jones





	Forbidden love; Q shaman x Alex Jones

"Please-" Q cried out as Alex Jones reached the deep end;  
He clenched the sheets while holding one hand on top of his head.  
He immediately pushed down; it was like every second the speed was even quicker than it was before.  
"Alex......." Q moaned,  
"What is it, my love? He answered after swallowing him whole.  
"This can't happen..what if the globalists find out?"  
"Don't worry darling. They won't :)"  
Alex Jones said that truthfully as AOC stands in the corner, recording every movement.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE ALL JOKES. IM A LEFTIST MYSELF LMAOOO


End file.
